


memory motel

by starkstower



Series: we're falling in love [6]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Boy Squad, Evak - Freeform, Humor, M/M, SKAM, this is based on a vine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 10:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12297093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkstower/pseuds/starkstower
Summary: And then, startling Jonas completely, a second person lifted their head up from Isak’s pillow and looked over at him with narrowed eyes, trying to get used to the light.“There’s people trying to sleep”





	memory motel

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!! i was inspired to write this by that one vine with a guy waking up his friend then noticing he's in bed with another dude and yeah 
> 
> i watch vines religiously so idk if everyone's seen it but
> 
> that one
> 
> also i wrote this in like an hour and didn't check it so sorry for any mistakes 
> 
> hope u enjoy ❤

Jonas rolled onto his side in bed, facing the wall. He sighed heavily, trying to keep his eyes open for more than two seconds, but his eyelids (and his entire body and being, even if he didn’t want to admit it) refused to help. His window was open, since the night before had been extremely hot inside the apartment, and the singing birds and engines of multiple cars passing by the building were the only sound taking over the entirety of his and Isak’s home.

 

He kicked the duvet off of his body, and laid down on his back once again. With the little strength he had accumulated in those five minutes of being awake, he grabbed his phone from the nightstand and unlocked it, narrowing his eyes and grimacing at the high brightness of the screen. When he could finally see again, he went through his Instagram and Twitter notifications. Pictures he was tagged in, a tweet of Eva with a photo of the both of them (the same one she had posted on Instagram, but) and Magnus’ and Mahdi’s tweets congratulating the couple for… well, going back to being a couple.

 

Truth be told, Jonas never stopped loving Eva. In those months they hadn’t been together, he had enough time to think about their relationship; what it was back then. He admitted some of his actions weren’t exactly the best ones, and some of Eva’s, either. Days went by, months passed him by, but his feelings towards the girl never changed. He hooked up, had fun, but could never see himself with someone who wasn’t Eva. There were days in which the only thing in his mind was her name.

 

So, thanks to his friends, some help from Sana (the most approachable of the whole girl squad, despite her badass look; don’t let the serious facade ever ban you from meeting the lovely soul behind it), who told him to go for it if he really wished to get her back, he finally gathered the courage to talk to her a few days ago. Last night, Eva had given him her official response. 

 

_ Okay, we can give it a second try. We’ve both learned, grew up. I want to make it right. _

 

His eyes stopped on the clock, 12:30, and his stomach grumbled in response. After all they had drank the night before, the only thing he could handle was probably a cup of tea and some toasts. Breakfast at 12:30. He locked his phone, left it on his bed, and walked to his closet to put on some clean clothes- he could shower later. Now, it was time to make something to eat.

 

He pulled a plain white shirt over his head, and then took off his jeans. He sighed contentedly when his legs were finally free. After what he had drank, and the long hours of dancing, he had arrived home too tired to even undress himself to sleep comfortably. He didn’t even bother on putting on some other pair of pants, and just walked out of his room in only his a t-shirt and his boxers.

 

He looked around, but there were no signs of Isak being home. The TV wasn’t on, the kitchen looked fairly clean (it wouldn’t be like that if Isak had been there and had decided to make breakfast– he wasn’t exactly a professional at handling kitchen appliances without making a mess) and the apartment, just as before, remained peaceful. He tiptoed his way to Isak’s door, and leaned towards it, trying to be as quiet as possible.

 

Snoring. Isak was snoring.

 

Jonas snorted, and thought about waking him up and letting him know he was preparing them coffee and toasts, but decided against it. He didn’t want to deal with grumpy  _ I-just-woke-up-after-a-party-night _ Isak too early. He was going to make breakfast, and then wake him up.

 

+

 

Magnus and Mahdi showed up halfway through his cooking, ringing the doorbell insistently. Jonas opened the door lazily, mumbling a soft  _ good morning _ and going back to his work without even looking back to see if they had entered the place or not. Magnus made sure to notify him, though, when he hugged him tightly and ran a hand through his messy bed-hair. 

 

“Last night was sick” Mahdi commented, when both him and Mags had taken a seat and made themselves comfortable. Jonas nodded, opening the cabinet door to take out the mugs. 

 

“I hooked up with this chick” Magnus started, “And her tongue felt weird”

 

“Dude, I just woke up, I have a headache” Jonas complained, “I don’t want to think about you sharing saliva with other people. That image should never be in my head”

 

“Listen!” Magnus insisted, “It felt like, her tongue was divided in two. Like she had two tongues”

 

“I think some people split their tongues in two, maybe she’s one of them” Mahdi said, getting up from his chair and opening a drawer to take out four spoons. Jonas smiled thankfully at him.

 

“But when we talked I didn’t see it”

 

“You take a look inside people’s mouths when they talk?”

 

“You know what I mean!” Magnus groaned, “When a person speaks you can see their tongue sometimes and– whatever, I think a split tongue would be even more noticeable”

 

“Maybe you’re wrong”

 

“Ugh. Where’s Isak?”

 

Jonas suddenly remembered his sleeping friend, and ordered Magnus to fill the mugs and set them on the table for him, while he went into Isak’s room and tried to wake him up– hard thing to do when Isak is determined to sleep his life away.

 

He knocked on the door softly a couple of times, but got no answer except for more snoring. He rolled his eyes and grabbed the doorknob tightly, opening it just a bit, “Isak, better have clothes on because I’m coming in”

 

The room was in complete darkness, Isak’s black curtains helping to prevent the sunlight from coming in. Jonas turned on the light and walked to the window, sliding the curtains so not only the artificial light could bother Isak but also the natural light from outside. Bingo. Isak groaned and lifted his hand up to his face, covering his eyes.

 

“Morning, sleeping beauty” Jonas exclaimed loudly, “C’mon, breakfast’s ready. The boys are here”

 

“There’s people trying to sleep here”

 

Jonas frowned, because Isak’s lips didn’t move one bit and, as far as he knows, when a person speaks their lips are supposed to move. Quite obviously. He didn’t move his gaze away from his friend, not even for a second, so he doesn’t think it’s possible that he had missed it. He clears his throat, “What?”

 

And then, startling Jonas completely, a second person lifted their head up from Isak’s pillow and looked over at him with narrowed eyes, trying to get used to the light.

 

“There’s people trying to sleep” he repeated, and Jonas was left there standing near the window, dumbstruck and not knowing what to say. Isak groaned again, and moved his arm from his face, staring at Jonas with his brows knotted together in what could be anger (for being woken up so suddenly) and confusion (why is Jonas surprised a boy is in bed with me?)

 

“I have a guy in my bed” Isak confirmed, and his expression changed to an amused one when Jonas rolled his eyes at him.

 

“I know that, asshole” he said, throwing the nearest thing he had at Isak (a stuffed bear he remembers Isak winning at an amusement park when they were kids). The curly haired boy almost fell off the bed. “I just didn’t notice you weren’t alone. Last night, or this morning” he continued

 

“We didn’t make too much noise” Isak said, yawning and blinking rapidly, “I was tired, Even was tired. We just slept, nothing else”

 

“I gave you a blowjob, though”

 

“Shut the fuck up, Even”

 

“Jeez”

 

The guy– Even– laughed and (with a lot of effort, Jonas may add) sat straight up in bed, arching his back and stretching his arms. Isak followed right behind. Jonas shook his head.

 

“Breakfast is ready” he repeated, and stormed out of the room.

 

+

 

“You cook?!”

 

Even, standing in front of the stove, looked back at Magnus and laughed, nodding, “Yeah. I’m pretty good in the kitchen” he answered, pushing the scrambled eggs out of the frying pan and onto a plate. He grinned at the boys, “Who wants some eggs?”

 

Jonas, Mahdi and Magnus shared a look before surrounding Even with their respective plates in hand. Isak watched the scene displaying right in front of his eyes, still not believing what was going on. His friends sat back down and didn’t hesitate to start eating. Even approached him and nudged him with his elbow, “Do you want eggs too?”

 

Isak let his eyes roam Even’s body, starting by his long legs and going up; loving, enjoying,  _ adoring _ seeing Even in his shirt and, most importantly, seeing him still in his apartment. Still with him, sharing breakfasts with not only him, but his friends. He gave himself permission to stare at Even’s eyes for a bit longer than needed, and to smile back at the gorgeous boy standing by his side. 

 

“Yeah, sure”

 

“Dude,” Mahdi moaned, his mouth full of scrambled eggs, “Keep him”

 

Isak rolled his eyes, and Even bowed before taking a seat, too. Magnus nodded his head enthusiastically, “Please, if you don’t keep him, I will. Even, date me instead”

 

“We’re not dating” Isak said.

 

“Cool. Even, date me”

 

“Sorry. I want to date Isak”

 

_ Boy _ – saying Isak slightly blushed was the understatement of the year. He got full-on flustered, cheeks and nose and the tip of his ears going tomato-red in a matter of seconds. He glanced over at Even, who was already looking back at him, eyebrows raised and smirk on his lips.

 

“How do you do it?” Magnus asked, “First, you get all the hot chicks–” 

 

“I just kissed a girl or two back then” Isak interrupted, laughing softly.

 

“Whatever, you technically got all the chicks. They all wanted to be with you” Magnus scoffed, “And now you get this tall, hot, handsome guy who also cooks extremely good and looks like an angel sent from above? Give me your secret”

 

“I’m really cute” 

 

“That you are” Even agreed.

 

“ _ Gross _ ” Magnus commented, leaning back onto his chair, but the smile on his lips revealed he felt more happy than grossed out “Even, date Isak”

 

“Okay” 

 

“What?” Isak exclaimed, “No! That’s not how we’re going to start dating” Everyone stared at him; he groaned in frustration, “Ask me properly!” he protested.

 

Even chuckled, but immediately set his fork down, ran a hand through his hair and cleared his throat, turning his body so he was facing Isak. The curly haired boy swallowed hard, Magnus started biting his nails and Jonas and Mahdi, as they ate the last bits of their scrambled eggs, put their attention on them.

 

“Isak,” Even began, the corner of his mouth tugging upwards in a sweet, small smile, “Will you go on a date with me?”

 

Isak didn’t need to think, “Yes”

 

“Tomorrow?”

 

“Tomorrow”

 

“Great” Even stood up, kissed his temple, and then waved at the boys “I really gotta go now, but it was nice meeting you guys. Thanks for the coffee”

 

“Dude,” Magnus said, laughing, “Thank  _ you _ for  _ your existence _ . Those scrambled eggs? How can scrambled eggs be so good?”

 

“The secret is a spoon of sour cream” Even whispered exaggeratedly, enough for everyone in the room to hear, “ _ Ha det! _ ”

 

“Bye!”

 

The door closed. The silence was, once again, back inside the apartment.

 

“I have a date with Even” Isak said, like he couldn’t believe it.

 

“How does Isak do it?” Magnus asked again. 

  
The whole group laughed


End file.
